My Untouchable Muse
by Epoch-Z
Summary: Art was her world. Tennis was his. What does it take for one tennis prodigy to notice a young, budding artist? What does it take for one uncoordinated nobody to be noticed by an undeniably popular tennis superstar? RyoSaku
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** My first story, I'm not sure where it's going to go but I'll do my best to keep up with it. The idea has been floating in my head for sometime. Sakuno's ability (as an artist) is based off myself, if not exaggerated, to some extent and Ryoma is Ryoma. It may seem slow but it'll move along soon enough.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Summary: **Art was her world. Tennis was his. What does it take for one tennis prodigy to notice a young, budding artist? What does it take for one uncoordinated nobody to be noticed by an undeniably popular tennis superstar? RyoSaku

**Pairing(s):** Ryoma X Sakuno There may be others as well.

**My Untouchable Muse**

_Chapter One_

**By: Epoch**

It was a cool day and a young brunette girl walked, head down, towards the large gates of Seishun Gakuen Middle School. It was nearing autumn and as the days became shorter the air grew cooler. Sakuno Ryuuzaki. Grandaughter of the infamous tennis teams coach, Sumire Ryuuzaki. Devoted art student. Known distinctly by few by her perpetual clumsiness and her incredibly capacity for kindness.

She was obviously deep in thought or she would have noticed the boys chatting a few feet in front of her. However…

"Umph!" came her muffled cry as she walked straight into one boy's back. Stumbling back and inevitably falling to the ground, said boy simple moved forward a few steps, quickly catching his balance.

Golden, cat-like eyes immediately turned, irritation obvious in their molten depths.

"Watch where you're going," his cool, smooth voice said making the girl shiver with apprehension

Slowly lifting her head, the girl looked up. Cinnamon brown met gold. A blush slowly crept up her cheeks, spreading like wild fire across her normally pale cheeks. Quickly lowering her head from his steely gaze she stood slowly, dragging her bag up with her.

"A-ano… gomenasai. I-I didn't m-mean to r-r-run into y-you," Bowing a few times before raising again, the girl carefully stepped backwards. Had she looked up she may have seen the incredulous looks on the previously silent males and the quirked eyebrow on one freshman tennis star's face. Somewhat curious by the girl's ability to speak… or lack thereof.

Turning, she promptly left. Incredibly embarrassed with the whole situation.

Meanwhile a spiky hair male rounded on his shorter companion, "Echizen! That's no way to treat a lady."

Ryoma grunted as he turned away, "Hn."

"Saa… Momo-chan is right Echizen. You could have at least helped the girl up."

He turned around this time, frowning at his friends reprimands, "She's the one that ran into me. What's the big deal?"

The two exchanged looks, not at all surprised at the underclassman's lack of manners.

* * *

After she was sure she was far, far away from the group of intimidating boys, the trembling girl slowed her fast pace walk to a slow trot.

"Sakuno-chan!!" a loud voice called out, too close for Sakuno's comfort.

A girl, seemingly the same age as herself, waved frantically, her pig tails swaying vigorously with the wild motion. Her eyes were wide and bright, a large grin spread across her young face.

"Ano… Tomo-chan. Please don't yell so loudly," Sakuno intoned, rubbing her ears uncomfortably. She could be so loud sometimes.

"Haha…," the girl referred to as "Tomo-chan" laughed sheepishly, "Gomen, but what took you so long? I've been waiting for ages."

Sakuno resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her best friend's obvious exaggeration. If anything, she was 5 minutes later than usual and that was at the most. She could be so dramatic sometimes. Not that she didn't live up to the description on a day-to-day basis. Tomo-chan was after all one of the biggest gossips in the school. How the two became friends was a mystery, even to themselves. They were the epitome of polar opposites.

"Tomo-chan, it hasn't been that long. And I sort of ran into someone," a light blush tinged her cheeks. A pitying look crossed her friends face, "Sa-chan… you're so clumsy."

Sighing, Sakuno looked down, "I know but I just can't help it. I wasn't paying attention and he was just standing there…"

"He? Was he cute?" a sly smile spreading across the talkative girl's face.

"Mou… Tomo-chan," Sakuno whined but couldn't stop the blush that crawled up her cheeks, heating up her face.

"He was wasn't he?!" at Sakuno's horrified look, Tomoka laughed, "I'm just kidding Sa-chan. Come on, class starts soon. You are transferring into my class today right? You can finally meet this boy in my class. Remember? Ryoma Echizen?! He's soooo HOT. Like H-O-T, drop dead gorgeous hot. And he plays on the tennis team too! Sakuno, wait until you see him you…"

Sakuno sighed. Her friends babbling taking a back seat as her thoughts wondered. There would be an art exhibition in about 2 months and the art instructor had asked her to show off some of her works. She was excited however her lips tugged downward after a moment of contemplation. She needed a model, she was thinking about doing a portrait, one that would capture the person's personality. She was to shy to ask anyone to model for her and even if she could strike up the courage to ask someone, she doubted they would agree. She wasn't especially popular and often got picked on.

"...akno? Sakuno!" Sakuno jumped, startled as her friend waved a hand in front of her face, looking worried.

"Eh? Nani?"

"Did you listen to a word I just said?" Sakuno looked down guiltily and Tomoka huffed, "Whatever. Wait here, I'll go tell Hirashi-sensei that you're here."

"Hai," came Sakuno's distant reply. Rolling her eyes at her friend's vacant reply, Tomoka walked into the classroom, intent on seeing her idol as soon as she told the teacher of the class' new arrival.

* * *

Introductions had gone smoothly enough. Sakuno had kept her head down the entire time though, so she really didn't notice a pair of golden eyes watching her as she made her way to a desk next to the window, a few seats away from himself. He watched amused as she managed to stumble over something, nearly toppling over before she righted herself. Her face heated up again he noted, much like the look he had seen on her face as she sat on the ground before him not to long before.

Snickers rang throughout the class and she didn't think she could be more embarrassed. Clearly this was not going to be a good day.

"Ryuuzaki-san? Are you alright?" Hirashi-sensei asked concerned.

"Hai sensei," Sakuno turned and bowed, "Sumimasen for interrupting."

There was a snort from somewhere and a mumbled, "suck up", but Sakuno pointedly ignored the statement. It was nothing new. Finally making it to her seat, she sat down. Sinking low into her chair as she tried to make herself invisible.

Seemingly her tactics were working but halfway through class she found a note, neatly folded into a triangle sitting innocently on her desk. Glancing around she looked at Tomoka; whose eyes were staring forward, if not a bit blearily, at the board… no, it hadn't been her. Turning back to the note, she opened it slowly, careful not to alert the teacher to her actions. Glancing down and reading, she became confused.

_Ne… are you always this clumsy? Seems that's twice today._

Sakuno looked up and around again. This time her eyes settled on two pairs of eyes, looking directly at her. She jumped slightly, surprised by there intense gaze. It was him again. Feeling a full grown blush rush across her cheeks she quickly stuffed the note in her notebook and turned to look out the window. Hoping her cheeks would calm down sometime soon.

He was in her class. She tripped in front of him. She tripped in front of him. From the note he must think she was such a klutz, which wasn't to far from the truth but still… how embarrassing.

As her eyes fell upon the school grounds she felt herself sadden. Why couldn't she be out there? Be care free… like the wind. Have no worries like the trees whose only job was to be. As an artist she longed to free. No school, no responsibilities; nothing, just a pencil, a paintbrush, a canvas, and her mind. Hopefully, with the exhibition that was coming up, it would provide her the perfect opportunity. Representatives from art schools all across the world would be visiting. It was nerve racking… and she was anxious to do well. To be noticed for once.

He watched her as her eyes stared at the note confused. He smirked when her eyes met his and she quickly turned away, stuffing the note in her notebook. She was a strange girl, and obviously painfully shy. Interesting. Was she new? He sure hadn't seen… or noticed her before. However she conversed freely with the loud mouthed girl outside the classroom so maybe... it didn't matter he supposed. Admittedly, he wasn't the most observant person in the world when it came to pay attention to people.

* * *

Okay, there's the first chapter. Read and Review please. Tell me what you think.

-**Epoch**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Alright, so, here's the next chapter. I hope I didn't make Sakuno too OOC here. But personally, I'm shy and if someone insults me I don't just let it go. I don't like Sakuno being such a push over so I gave her a backbone. Ryoma is just an ass. For now at least. We'll see how it goes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

_Chapter Two_

-**After School**-

Aside from the note-passing incident, the rest of Sakuno's day was rather uneventful. Much like any other day, she had lunch with Tomoka, attempted to pay attention in English but found the language didn't make any sense to her, and wished she were in the art room drawing and painting to her hearts content. Nothing especially new or unusual.

"Sakuno-chan. Can you pleeeease come today?" Tomoka's voice called out pleadingly. Tomoka had been trying to get Sakuno to go watch the boy's tennis team practice since the beginning of the year, when "the prince" had shown up. Personally, Sakuno didn't see what was so special about them or the sport. The student body as a whole treated the regulars of the tennis team like celebrities and plus, she didn't see the point in taking a racket and trying to hit a stupid, neon green ball back and forth across a net. It was pointless.

She was at the lower rung of the social ladder. They were at the top. They were athletic, she was artistic. She paid them no mind, they had no idea she existed despite her status as the coaches' granddaughter.

However, today would be different in that it would be one of the few if not only times she went to the tennis court. Her grandmother wanted to speak with her and had asked Sakuno to meet her after classes.

"Fine Tomo-chan, but only because Obaa-chan wants to talk to me." Tomoka's high-pitched squeal was the cause of several nasty glances and painful cringes.

Tugging on her quiet friends hand, Tomoka quickly hurried off toward the courts, much to Sakuno's chagrin.

"Tomo-chann. I can walk," the girl ignored her protests and continued to drag her towards the courts. It was a few moments later when the sound of giggling and excited chatter reached their ears.

Forcefully pushing through the large crowd around the gates, they received several cries of indignation before they finally made to front. Letting go of Sakuno's wrist Tomoka turned, "Look!" she pointed enthusiastically towards the occupied courts, "that's the regulars!" she gave a dreamy sigh as she watched them warm-up.

Sakuno decided not to comment on that action before turning, "I need to go talk to obaa-chan now Tomo-chan, I'll be back soon."

Sakuno made her way through he crowd. Being much more courteous than her counterpart, it was slow progress. Soon enough she made it to the entrance to the courts. Slipping in quietly she silently made her way towards her grandmother. As she neared the energetic old woman, she noted she was talking to a stoic boy wearing glasses.

Shuffling nearer she noticed the boy's gaze turn toward her. Her grandmother turned as she noticed his averted gaze.

Stopping in front of them she bowed, "K-konnichi wa obaa-chan. Tezuka-sempai."

Politely inclining his head towards her, Tezuka spoke, "Ryuuzaki-san," he then turned back to briefly address his coach, "hai, I will do so. Excuse me now."

"Sakuno, you made it. Good. Come with me over here."

They walked to bench where a black canvas bag sat, "Misaki-sensei asked me to give this to you," she gestured at the canvas bag, "there are new supplies for you there."

"Ano… arigato Obaa-chan demo… why did I have to come the tennis courts to pick this up?" Sakuno was utterly confused. Her grandmother could have taken the bag home with her.

Giving a small smile, seemingly disregarding the question, the older women turned towards her team, "You haven't watched a tennis match before have you Sakuno?"

"Obaa-chan…" Sakuno pouted, "You know, I don't like tennis. It boring."

Her grandmother laughed lightly, "I suppose, if you don't know the game. Today, I want you to watch the regulars practice. They are as passionate about this game as you are about your art. And it shows through the way they play," she paused her, letting her eyes settle on the courts where groups of boys stretched and worked on their swings, "You may be surprised with what you see.

Sakuno turned her eyes upwards to Sumire. She had an indistinguishable light in her eye. Much like when she talked about her team. She really loved her job.

"Regulars! Gather up here!" Sumire's voice called out commandingly. Immediately nine boys were standing before the two, eyes curiously observing the shy girl.

"All right, today I want you all to work hard. My granddaughter will observing your practice today."

All attention was solely on her person now. Obviously uncomfortable with the attention, Sakuno looked down, too nervous to meet the interested gazes of the regulars.

"Regulars, please introduce yourselves."

"Saa… I'm Fuji Syuusuke," at this time, Sakuno raised her head, thinking it polite to at least give them her attention while they were introducing themselves. However she found herself blushing several shades of red at the intense blue gaze of Fuji. He smiled lightly at her.

"Fukubucho Oishi Shuichirou. Pleased to meet you," he gave her a kind smile. Sakuno thought he would be a nice boy.

"Fssh… Kaido Kaoru," he wore a green bandana and to be quite honest, scared Sakuno.

"Inui Sadaharu. Ii data," she observed the man. He was not wearing a regular's jersey but was scribbling in a green notebook. Creepy.

"Kawamura Takeshi," the shy man blushed a little at her gaze.

"Nyaa! I'm Kikumaru Eiji! Nice to meet you Ryuuzaki-chan! You're so cute," this enthusiastic greeting was followed by a large hug which left Sakuno flushing once again.

"Kikumaru-sempai let her go. She can't breathe," a voice said. Laughing a bit, Eiji let the flustered girl go who quickly took quick, deep gulps of air.

"Momoshiro Takeshi by the way. You can call me Momo-chan-sempai, and this guy right here, " he waved dismissively at a short capped male standing silently beside him staring impassively at the whole introduction, "is-"

"Echizen Ryoma," he spoke softly.

For the third time that day, their eyes met. Gulping, she desperately tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. Briefly, her thoughts wondered. It was like a scene from a cliché shojo manga. Two lovers, destined to meet can't seem to stay away from one another despite how much they try.

Sakuno jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Blinking, she noticed she had been shamelessly staring at Ryoma the whole time whose face had grown undeniably into a distinct smirk. Blushing from her roots to her toes, Sakuno quickly bowed.

"R-R-Ryuuzaki S-Sakuno. P-Pleased t-to m-m-meet y-you s-sempai and E-Echizen-san."

Her stuttering was out of control and she hated it. She only did this when she was nervous or scared.

"Ne, Ryuuzaki. No need to be nervous, we're good guys," Momoshiro called out jovially. There were murmurs of agreement before Sumire spoke again, "Alright regulars. Practice now. Kikumaru and Kaido on court D. Kikumaru I want you practicing your stamina. Fuji and Kawamura Court C. Momoshiro and Echizen Court B. Inui and Oishi Court A. No goofing off!"

Sakuno remained standing as they moved about to their assigned courts.

"I suggest you move wobbly hips, you're in the way," Ryoma's obviously annoyed voice called from across the court.

Flinching at the name, Sakuno quickly made her way to the bench with her art supplies. She was going to take a seat before she thought better of it, Ryoma was rude and she'd rather not spend more time around him then she had to.

* * *

"You are SOOO lucky!!" Tomoka's high-pitched voice squealed.

"Tomo-chan. Please calm down, it's really not that big a deal."

Tomoka looked at her incredulously, "Are you kidding me?! This is the opportunity of a lifetime and you're saying it's not a big deal. You just met ALL the regulars. That's like…," she trailed off, trying to think of words to express such a wondrous occasion.

Tomoka snapped out of her daze to eye her friend jealously, "I don't understand you Sakuno, it's like you're immune to them or something."

Sakuno gave a simple smile, "Looks and status? What does it all matter anyway? As long as I'm happy I'm fine. Anyway, that boy, Echizen-san? He's so rude, if they're all like that then I don't want anything to do with them. Ever."

Tomoka looked surprised at her friend's short speech. Before she could anything else, Sakuno was walking away, "Obaa-chan asked me to watch them practice so I'll see you later."

Sakuno's eyes wandered from court to court. She passed by the regulars who were rallying lightly before their matches and arrived at court E, where the freshman and non-regulars were practicing. Twining her fingers through the cool metal of the gate, she gazed at them. Their faces were determined as the swung again and again and again. Rhythmically.

They were, in a sense, like her. Young and undiscovered, brimming with unlocked potential, and striving so hard just to be recognized. Not for the fame, but just for the satisfaction of being able to be seen.

Reluctantly stepping away from the gate, Sakuno tore her eyes from the promising young athletes. Grandma would have wanted her watching the regulars…

She walked slowly, stopping ever so often to observe this match or that match. Kawamura-sempai was incredibly enthusiastic, she found herself staying pausing in her walk to watch. He was like an indistinguishable flame and she found herself smiling as she watched him play against the calculating tensai. Speaking of, he was another story entirely. He didn't have the same burning passion that Taka had, but something else. No less fascinating but much more enigmatic.

Soon enough she found her opinion of tennis changing and as she neared the B courts, which Ryoma occupied, she found herself eager to see what the freshman and junior had to offer.

It was amazing… watching Echizen play. It was like he was in a world all his own. Every shot was precise- on target. Every stroke smooth and every movement fluid. His agile body moved like water from this point to the next. This… this was passion and love. Never had she seen anything so beautiful. Her eyes were glued to his form. Observing every little detail of him. Bright eyes, smug face, dripping sweat- everything.

The fan girls had long since gone, as she supposed they usually did. The tennis players could only take so much noise and at some point… well it just got to be too much. So like every day, they had been kicked out.

Sakuno was glad for this because as she sat, she had a perfect, unobscured view of the courts. Yet her eyes remained on him and only him.

Her sketch book was removed from her bag with practiced ease and her pencil moved about the paper in such a nimble way that you would never known it belonged to one Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Her eyes showed a detachment from the world only apparent in those of such artistic caliber. She drew in his pointed nose and large, bright eyes. Spending much time meticulously sketching in the expression his eyes conveyed. Her hand moved expertly, sketching in his infamous hat and wispy strands that stuck to his forehead. Then she moved to his mouth; which was pulled upward into a domineering smirk. He was good, and he knew it. His lithe body was pulled taut as he powered through a shot.

It was scary… the amount of detail she paid to his person- the exact angle of his smirk, the hair peaking from his hat and the hints of skin shown through his swinging motion.

"Ryuuzaki-san!" Sakuno's head snapped up at the sound of her name. A spiky, black haired male was approaching her. Beside him, a bouncy red head and expressionless capped male followed.

Promptly shutting her book, she stood. Her book was placed in her satchel along with her pencil. For the moment, she would forgo care with her supplies. Despite her abilities, very few new she was an artist and even fewer had seen her work and having them see what she was drawing? That… may not go over well.

"Ryuuzaki-chan! How come you're still here? Practice ended 10 minutes ago."

Sakuno looked a bit nervous, she hoped the bubbly third-year wouldn't hug her again. It was awkward, "A-ano, I g-guess I l-lost track of t-time."

Momoshiro smiled at the girl, "Now worries, we'll walk you to the gate."

There was a snort, and all heads turned to Ryoma, "I don't see why you bother talking to her. She's just like all the other annoying girls, except she's quieter. I see why too, she obviously doesn't know how to speak correctly."

Sakuno looked down, bangs shading her face. Her shoulder shook as Momoshiro and Kikumaru stared at Ryoma disbelievingly. To his credit, Ryoma simply smirked.

"Hn guess I ma-," he was immediately cut off.

_SMACK_

Ryoma's head snapped to the side, a red mark making itself know straight away. Sakuno stared at him, her eyes hard and blazing with anger.

"For your information _Echizen_," she spat the word disdainfully, "I **can **speak correctly. Maybe if you took your head out your ass you'd realize that not everyone girl around here worships the ground you walk on," taking a deep breath she turned a tired face to Momo and Eiji, "gomen sempai, I'll have to decline the offer. Ja ne."

With this Sakuno walked away, her hand still stinging from the slap.

* * *

"Echizen, what the hell is wrong with you?" Momoshiro was angry.

"Hn."

"Nya! Ochibi that was out of line and really mean," Kikumaru gave his kohai a disapproving look, clearly disappointed.

Ryoma looked away, not bothering to reply.

* * *

All done. Sorry for typos, grammatical errors and what not. I proofread it until my head hurt. Anyway, a beta would be nice. If you're interested or whatever, pm me. Read and Review please, as usual.

- **Epoch**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Next week will be busy, so there will probably be at most one update. However, I will try to make it up to chapter 5 or so by Friday or Saturday. Anyway, the two are at each other's throats again. A lot more dialogue then the previous two chapters I suppose. And what's the score? Well… I'm slightly biased to Sakuno so…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

_Chapter Three_

Sakuno let a sigh escape her lips as she flopped down, face buried into the soft material of her pillow. It had been an unnecessarily long day. Rolling over she laid on her back, allowing blank eyes to stare at the ceiling tracing imaginary patterns on its smooth surface. She thought of nothing in particular until golden eyes flashed through her mind. She found herself sitting up the afternoon replaying all to vividly in her mind.

Absently reaching for her bag and pulling out her book, she thought about him. He was attractive, yes; that was undeniable. On the other hand he was rude and insensitive to other people's feelings; hers in particular.

"Hmph. Jerk," she mumbled as she moved to her desk flipping through her book. Stopping at the page with her most recent sketch, she observed it. The lines were quick and precise, conveying movement with just a few simple lines.

Groaning her head dropped to her desk with a dull thud. When she looked at the picture one word came to mind. Obsessed. She could spend hours on end drawing him and she wouldn't get tired of it. But she didn't _want _to be around him for any specific amount of time. In fact, if it was up to her, she'd avoid him like the plague.

_RING_

Jerking so badly she nearly toppled off the chair, Sakuno glowered at her phone. Looking at the caller id, she almost didn't pick up but thought better of it since whoever was calling would probably keep on calling. If it was who she thought it was…

"How'd it go!! Details, I want ALL the details!" Tomoka's voice came out hyper active, as it usually did.

Wincing at the loud voice Sakuno spoke, her tone much quieter, "What are you talking about Tomo-chan?"

Her reply was immediate if not a bit agitated, "You know- practice, the regulars, _Ryoma-sama?"_

Sakuno didn't miss the emphasis that was put on his name but raised an eyebrow at the honorific, "Sama?"

She imagined her friend waving her hand dismissively at the question, "Details Sakuno, details. Come on now, spill."

Cautiously leaning back in her chair, she didn't want another mishap, she recounted the events that happened earlier in the evening.

"YOU WHAT!!" the screech was so loud Sakuno found herself plummeting towards the hard floor of her room. She landed with a thump, her phone sliding across the slick floors as her head hit the wood painfully. Groaning, she slowly sat up, and shook her head. She could still hear Tomoka ranting on the other line despite the fact that her phone was very near to the other side of the room. Mumbling something under her breath, she went and picked up her phone and sat on her bed, leaving the forsaken chair lying on the floor.

"-and that was the perfect opportunity to confess your love for him and you slapped him!"

Sakuno really hadn't been paying much attention to the other girl. In fact, the phone was on her pillow and she was absently observing some charcoal sticks she had left on her bed the other day. But at the word "love" she became attentive.

Snatching the phone up she spoke, aggravation apparent in her tone, "Tomo-chan, he deserved that slap. He can't make assumptions like that and act like he's the best thing that's happened since color tv. And I do not 'love' him. I don't even like him."

"You're just in denial, don't wor-" Sakuno cut the girl off, "NO, I'm not. Since I met him he's been nothing but a cold, inconsiderate asshole."

"Sakuno!" Tomoka exclaimed, surprised at the language.

Sakuno continued as if Tomoka hadn't said a thing, "Don't act like you don't notice his 'holier-than-thou' attitude. He flaunts it like no other."

"He probably just had a bad day," she reasoned.

Sakuno resisted the urge to scream at her friend, make her see that Echizen wasn't the guy everyone thought he was, "I have to go. I have homework."

"But-,"

"Bye Tomo-chan," Sakuno quickly ended the call. She loved her best friend dearly. She truly did but it was at times like these when their differences really came to life that she really just wanted to strangle her. It was annoying having to deal with her when she was in her crazy fan girl mode.

"Sakuno!! Dinner!!" Sakuno glanced up at the sound of her grandmother's voice. Placing her pencils on her desk she moved towards the door, one thought running through her mind.

_This was going to be a looooong year._

* * *

She sat in front of the easel, body poised and hands dipping into paint. Moving in quick, sweeping motion, she painted- his soft looking green tinted hair, his calloused hands that held the worn grip of an overused crimson racket, his uniquely golden eyes, everything. Swirling colors with practiced ease she sat back at last. She hadn't been to the courts since earlier in the week and had made it a point to ignore Ryoma, not that it was very hard. He was obviously sore about the slap she'd given him. He made that apparent with the burning glares he sent her periodically during class.

"Ah, Ryuuzaki-chan, that looks very nice," a voice spoke up behind her, "such emotion too. I suppose you've found a new muse then?"

Sakuno stared at the picture for a few more minutes, eyes unsure before she addressed her instructor, "I suppose that… I have," the hesitant response had her teacher staring at her inquisitively.

Sakuno looked away. She felt bad; she had planned on not drawing Echizen anymore. She couldn't stand him but… the painting came out really nice and if it was up to her, she'd say it was the best one she'd ever done. Misaki-sensei had gotten her into the exhibition with no proof of her talents; that in itself was a great feat. She didn't want to throw away such an opportunity because she couldn't get along with self-satisfied jerk, and for the time being, her greatest inspiration. Cheesy yeah, but that's how it was.

"Are you sure?" Misaki-sensei asked after the long silence.

"…hai, I'm sure," after a brief pause, Sakuno spoke more surely trying to get rid of the undertone of uncertainty in her voice.

"That's great," the older women grinned, "just as an overview, for the exhibition you'll be showcasing 3 paintings, 2 charcoal, and 2 pastel; those being required of course," Sakuno nodded at this, "and you can also have 1-3 other works of any media you would like. Those are optional."

"Hai. Ano… would it be okay if I stayed here later today?" Sakuno asked.

"Of course!" Misaki-sensei said, pleased with her students diligence, "you have a key ne? Just lock up when you're done."

A few minutes later, Sakuno was waving at her teacher, no doubt she was going home. Turning back to the picture she began to work again.

It was about an hour or two later before Sakuno finally put her brush down. After working tirelessly, she was satisfied with her progress. It was far from done, but it would do for today. She generally spent 60 plus hours on painting with her being incredibly OCD about minor details and color blending. In spite of this, she doubted she would spend so much time on this particular painting. The overall air of the picture just screamed free and she wasn't going to take massive amounts of time on scrupulous details that were unnecessary in this sort of work. It would just make it feel tight, not exactly what she was going for.

Packing her things up, Sakuno glanced out the window of the art room. The sun had already sat on the horizon and light was waning quickly. Silently berating herself, Sakuno exited the room and locked the door before leaving the room in record time. Starting towards her home, Sakuno was nervous. All the other after school activities had let out around an hour or so ago. Deciding to take a short cut she took a quick turn and began walking through the park.

Half an hour later Sakuno was still wandering around the park. She had gotten lost.

"Mou… I'm lost. Obaa-chan is going to be angry. I shouldn't have stayed so late," Sakuno mumbled to herself as she looked around helplessly.

_Pok._

Whipping around, she gazed in the direction of the noise.

_Pok._

"That sounds like…" moving forward slowly at first, she sped up her footsteps until she was in a light jog. Seeing lights, relief washed over her. There were tennis courts and by the sounds of it, there were people playing.

Nearing the courts she noticed there were no gates around the courts. That was… different. They must have been street courts or something.

"Aw… come on Echizen. Just one match?" that voiced sound familiar. A face flickered in her mind but the name escaped her.

She was standing before a group of people. There weren't a lot but there were more than she'd thought. They had stopped talking when they had heard her footsteps and were now looking at her. Sakuno felt her timorous nature unravel itself at that moment. Why were they all staring at her?

She heard someone grunt and then speak, "And what is wobbly hips doing here? Aren't you a little out of your element?"

Sakuno felt her eye twitch involuntarily and her head swiveled to stare at him. Just her luck, first she gets lost then she had to meet up with Echizen. Wonderful.

"I don't think that's any of your business Echizen-san," her voice was chilly, obviously still angry about his comment from Monday.

"Oh? I doubt you know anyone here. After all, you think tennis is boring right? Being the klutz you are, you probably got lost."

Sakuno's eyes widened at the statement and a blush crept up her cheeks. At the unintentional admission Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Figures," he said under his breath.

"Come on Echizen, would you lay off her for once?" it was him again. What was his name? M- something?

"Do you like her or something Momo?" Ryoma challenged, eyes hard, "Because you can do way better."

There was a collective murmur throughout the crowd that had begun to gather. Some giving Sakuno pitying looks, Ryoma had been in a bad mood for the past week, no one but Momo knew why.

"What?! No, I just…," he trailed off, cheeks flushed.

Sakuno could feel her anger peeking. He really did rub her the wrong the way, "Unlike you Echizen, there are some people in this world with a little thing called a heart. You know, consideration for others, compassion?" Sakuno laughed bitterly, "No, you wouldn't know what that is would you? And I don't think you should talk. With your attitude I'd be surprised if you actually get someone who can stand to be around you for more than two seconds."

Ryoma's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I'd advise you not to act like you know me."

"And I suggest you take your own advice," with that Sakuno turned away. She was through talking to him, seeing him, just… stupid art exhibition. If it weren't for that, she wouldn't even bother going to the tennis match on Saturday.

* * *

Ryoma was now playing and by the looks of it he was pissed. A low whistle alerted Sakuno of someone's presence behind her, "Wow. I've never seen Echizen-kun get so riled up before."

A girl with short, chestnut colored hair pulled back by two pink clips on either side of her face stood before Sakuno. Deep, sea blue eyes danced with amusement.

When Sakuno did not immediately respond the other girl smiled, "Tachibana An. I'm from Fudomine."

Sakuno gave her a small smile, "Ryuuzaki Sakuno. From Seigaku."

"I figured as much. So, why exactly are you here? I heard Echizen-kun say you thought tennis was boring."

Sakuno looked away, this was not the best place to state her previous dislike for the sport, "I like the sport only when whoever is playing is playing because he or she loves the game. Otherwise its just a waste of my time."

An laughed, "I like your logic. But that goes both ways. Players don't want to play against people who don't give two-shits about the game and spectators don't want to see someone playing who'd rather be someplace else. Anyway, you're here to watch them play?"

"Nani?" Sakuno looked confused.

"Echizen and Takeshi-kun?" she reiterated.

"Takeshi-kun… oh! Momo-chan-senpai?" at the affirmitive look Sakuno continued, "no, I actually got lost. And I don't have my phone… so I was hoping that someone around her could tell me where I am."

"Oh, that's no problem. You can use my phone if you want."

"Really?" Sakuno grinned happily.

"Hai, I like you. Anyone that can get under Echizen-kun's skin is good in my book."

"Arigatou," Sakuno took the phone offered and called her grandmother. After a short scolding which would probably continue when she got home, her grandmother agreed to pick her up.

Shifting uneasily from foot to foot, Sakuno glanced around. At this action An laughed, "No need to be nervous. They're all pretty harmless."

Sakuno didn't look convinced, but decided to change the subject, "Tachibana-chan, why are you here?"

"Just An is fine. My brother is here and I usually tag along. I play tennis too so I occasionally play a match or two when I'm here. What's the deal with you and golden boy over there?"

Sakuno couldn't help but smile at the nickname, "Nothing really. We just don't get along."

"Any particular reason?"

"I accidently ran into him on Monday and he's been rude to me ever since then."

"He's usually distant, not paying any mind to the female population in general. He still doesn't really willingly talk to me… maybe he likes you," at Sakuno's mortified look, An found herself laughing once again, "Okay, maybe not."

"Oi! Tachibana-chan!" the girl's conversation was put on hold at the yell.

"Hai Momo-kun?" Sakuno didn't miss the way she switched to the older boys last name.

"You went on a date with him?!" he demanded, gesturing wildly at a rapidly approaching red hed.

An raised a delicate eyebrow, "Is there a problem if I did? As far as I know, we aren't _dating._"

Momoshiro opened his mouth once and then closed it. Attempting to speak he simply repeated the same action again. He really did look like a fish. Sakuno giggled and Momoshiro turned to her sharply, "Ryuuzaki! I'm… sorry about Ryoma. I don't know what's gotten into him lately. He usually isn't like this," Sakuno appreciated his concern but waved it away, "Don't worry about it senpai. Its not your fault."

"Momoshiro, stay away from An-chan," three heads turned to look at a red head wearing head phones around his neck.

Momoshiro was fired up in an instant, "What if I don't? What are you going to do huh?"

An rolled her eyes at the boys childish antics, "Ne Sakuno-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Is your grandmother here yet?"

Sakuno's eyes widened marginally, "Oh, I almost forgot. I should go now. It's nice meeting you An-chan and…?" she trailed off not knowing the name of the red headed individual.

"His name is Kamio Akira," An supplied, the two boys were apparently still at it.

"Ah, okay, maybe I'll see you around. Ja ne!" and with that, she was gone, flying down the stares in the hopes of appeasing her irate grandmother.

* * *

About An... I'm not sure if you spell her name with one n or two... but I did just one. And from watching the anime, she came off as a really straightforward person to me. So, I'll be a little loose with her language. :

Next chapter, the pace of the story is going to be picking up. Sakuno's going to be attending Seigaku's match and she'll be meeting a few new people. Another confrontation leaves Sakuno puzzled and uncomfortable. Plus the Art Exhibition is coming up. Oh, it's not a story without Fuji right? The sadisitic bastard, he'll be making an appearance as well. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. Read and Review please.

**- Epoch**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Well… here it is finally. I can't vouch for how good it is or isn't. I don't particularly like Fuji's part in this but I've been having computer troubles so I don't know how many times I've had to type this up. I don't remember how I originally wanted him to be portrayed.

Uh… lets see. I made this chapter longer as compensation. A lot of it was going to be in chapter 5 but I just bumped things back a little. I suppose it'll lead up to having one less chapter by the end of this story which I'm guessing won't be to far off from now. 5 more chapter max and that's pushing it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

_Chapter Four_

Large cinnamon eyes stared around in amazement; there were so many people. Sakuno had no idea tennis was so popular. Taking a few steps forward she observed the people surrounding her. Players and spectators alike intermingled with one another and others, like herself, simply looked around in wonder. Smiling a little at the atmosphere, Sakuno began walking again. Her grandmother hadn't told her what courts they would be playing on but she did know she would be watching them play a school called Yamabuki. The thought made her grimace. She had heard of Akutsu Jin. He was, essentially, the stereotypical epitome of the badass bully and his tennis style was a reflection of this image. Sakuno was vaguely aware that something had happened between him and some of the freshman on Seigaku's tennis team however she couldn't give a detailed summary on what he had done mostly because the students involved apparently hadn't divulged any specifics.

"Sakuno-chan!"

Sakuno looked up at the shout. Who was calling her?

"Hey…," a female popped in front of Sakuno's vision causing her take a step back, "why the long face?"

More than a little surprised at the sudden appearance of the junior from Fudomine, Sakuno spoke, her voice surprisingly steady after the brief scare, "Konnichi wa An-chan. Ano… I'm just a little worried about the match today."

An beamed at the younger girl before her, "I wouldn't worry about them. Seigaku's got a great team this year. I doubt they'll let some wannabe punks uproot them."

Sakuno still appeared uncertain, but decided that she'd let the topic go. If An thought they were good enough, she supposed it could be true. Sakuno didn't exactly have anyone to compare the regulars too so she couldn't be sure though.

"Do you know what co-," Sakuno's question was cutoff as she found herself falling backwards to land painfully on her rear end.

"Ore-sama demands that you apologized to his person."

Sakuno looked up and blinked. Once. Twice.

"Wha…?" She openly stared at the boy standing before her, appearing annoyed. His jacket was draped over his shoulders and his overall countenance was that of superiority. She dimly acknowledged the presence of seven other males but was a bit preoccupied thinking about how discourteous male tennis players could be to the general population.

"Well? Ore-sama does not have all day to spend on mundane people such yourself right Kabaji?"

"Usu," said a large man… boy? He loomed behind Atobe, but Sakuno did not get the sense that she should be afraid of him.

Ignoring the twitch in her jaw, Sakuno stood up and dusted her skirt off. Bowing a little she spoke, "Gomen nasai. I wasn't paying attention."

"Hmph. Ore-sama supposes he will forgive you this time," with that, he walked past her; although he made it all to obvious that he did not want to touch her… at all. His team, she supposed they were since they were all wearing the same uniform, followed him. None had acknowledged her except maybe with sleepy eyes and orange, ruffled hair. He had thrown her a brief glance of curiosity before quickly following after his team.

Coming to An once more, Sakuno frowned, "That really was not funny."

As a fresh new peel of laughter left her mouth, An attempted to look apologetic, "G-Gomen. It's just, y-you have the worst luck with the tennis players don't you?"

Disregarding both the question, which she supposed was rhetorical, and the laughter, Sakuno quickened her pace. An was not deterred.

"That was Atobe Keigo. He's the captain of Hyotei's tennis team. He's always like that."

Well that was encouraging. Hopefully she wouldn't have any more encounters with that particular person. She'd rather deal with Echizen than a narcissistic guy like that. Speaking of…

"Ne An-chan, why does Atobe-san speak in the third person? Last time I checked this was the 21st century."

An's rambunctious laughter was the source of many odd looks for quite some time thereafter.

~oOo~

Seigaku's tennis regulars had just arrived and were now headed towards court 5 for the their match against Yamabuki. Tezuka had left with Ryuuzaki-sensei to take care of some last minute registration requirements. They were all engaged in idle chatter when Fuji mentioned decided to mention a certain auburn haired girl.

"Saa… do you think Ryuuzaki-chan will be here to watch the matches?" Fuji's voice was cheerful and a tad-bit _too _innocent for his own good.

Ryoma cast him a glance. He wasn't keen on joining the conversation but the mention of Ryuuzaki had peaked his interest.

"I hope so! She's so cute, and I could show her more of my acrobatic tennis," Eiji's energetic voice piped up.

"She is cute isn't she? I'm sure she'll grow into a beautiful woman. Ryuuzaki won't be able to keep the men off her."

Ryoma, who was closely following the conversation, glowered.

"I don't see why you're so interested in someone like her."

Fuji turned to Ryoma, his seemingly perpetual smile widening considerably, "Someone like her? I wasn't aware you and Ryuuzaki were so close."

Ryoma frowned but did not respond. The other regulars, who were listening to the conversation, exchanged looks. Fuji was up to something, that much was obvious but they weren't quite sure their kouhai was aware of this.

"In fact, I've never seen you pay so much attention to the opposite sex as you do her."

Ryoma finally turned his eyes to the sadistic upperclassmen, "What are you saying Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji chuckled a little, apparently amused by something, "Just that you may be a bit attracted to our little Sakuno-chan. Nothing really."

Clenching his hand around the strap of his tennis bag, Ryoma narrowed his eyes, " I think you're mistaken senpai. Her hair is too long, she's clumsy, bad at directions, can't play tennis, and she's always got her head in the clouds. And since when have you called her Sakuno-chan?"

Fuji seemed all to happy to refute the freshman, "Oh, I'm far from mistaken. You must be watching her or thinking of her to remember ALL of those things about her. You rattled off quite a few, are you sure those aren't the things you're especially fond of?"

The freshman seemed to flinch at the accusation but otherwise made not move to counter the Fuji's words. The senior continued; he was obviously enjoying the discomfort he was causing Ryoma.

"Ryuuzaki's clumsiness is quite endearing in my opinion. And with 'her head in the clouds' as you say, that could be useful in a few areas that I can think of," the queer little smile that appeared on Fuji's face had all the regulars but one blushing beet red, "I don't see why I shouldn't call her Sakuno-chan. As far as I'm concerned, we're friends."

Before Ryoma could respond, a new voice spoke up, "Fuji, I think that's enough."

It was Oishi who had spoken. A ghost of the blush that had appeared a few seconds earlier was still present on his face but his face was predominately worried. He didn't want the two to start fighting. Neither would be a pleasant sight when riled up.

Fuji, whose cerulean irises had opened, turned to Oishi. He smiled serenely and Oishi only caught a brief glimpse of the blue orbs before they completely disappeared again. Oishi shuddered a little at the sight.

"Ah… gomen. I got a little excited there," it was decided that no one would respond to that particular statement.

"Oi! Echizen, where are you going?"

Ryoma didn't turn but spoke, his voice revealing a hint of displeasure most likely directed at the previous conversation, "I'm thirsty."

~oOo~

Sakuno looked around. Tomoka said she was going to be there but the girl wasn't anywhere in site. She was actually probably already at the courts, somewhere she should be at the moment.

"Gomen Sakuno-chan. I don't know what courts they are playing on but the board has all of the matches and their court numbers so just follow that and you'll be fine. Ja ne."

"Ja," she watched as the older girl hurried away most likely to meet her brother and his teammates.

Turning her attention to the board her eyes roved across the brackets. Finally her eyes landed on Seigaku and Yamabuki. They would be playing on court 5. Smiling, she turned, she had missed at least the first match but if she hurried she'd make it for at least part of the second match.

Sakuno actually found the courts quite easily. Starting at one, she counted until she reached court 5. Judging by the mass of people and loud cheers, this is where she was supposed to be. Circling the courts, she found Tomoka easily. She was quite… boisterous.

"Konnichi wa Tomo-chan."

Tomoka whipped around, a little surprised, "Sa-chan! You made it. You missed the first match. We lost," she appeared a bit deflated them but perked up after a moment, "but Ryoma-sama hasn't played yet."

They lost the first match? Yamabuki must be fairly good then.

"Oi! Osakada, who's she?" a new voice asked. Sakuno turned to the new voice and observed him silently. He had a unibrow and was just as loud as Tomoka.

"Baka! How the hell don't you know who she is? She's in our class."

Sakuno couldn't really condone the comment because she didn't know who he was either.

"Tomo-chan, its okay, I'm new to the class anyway. Its not expected that he should remember me so quickly," Tomoka looked like she wanted to protest but Sakuno addressed Horio, "I'm Ryuuzaki Sakuno."

Horio's eyes widened, "The coaches granddaughter?! Echizen hates you!"

An uncomfortable silence settled then, no one speaking but all watching Sakuno's reaction. However when she opened her mouth to speak, another voice cut her off.

"You're too noisy."

Everyone's eyes shifted to the stoic boy who was watching the match. In his hand he held a grape Ponta. His eyes moved from the courts to the small group, taking them all in, his discontent apparent.

"Ah Echizen, I didn't know you were there," Horio let out an uncomfortable laugh.

Ryoma ignored the boy. His eyes were on Sakuno. They stared at one another, not a word passing before he spoke again, "What are you doing here?"

"Watching the tennis match just like everyone else."

He grunted before turning back to the match, "Whatever."

No more words were exchanged between the two but the air remained tense. Sakuno watched the matches with poorly veiled interest. Kikumaru and Oishi worked together incredible well and she enjoyed watching the hyperactive boy moving about the court in flips and turns. The match ended well with Kikumaru and Oishi taking the victory. The next match between Momoshiro and "Lucky" Sengoku had Sakuno worried. She had noticed his limp. It wasn't very long before Sakuno found herself cheering for him softly, getting very much into the game as the junior made an amazing comeback.

"Sugoi…" her voice was filled with awe as Momoshiro was escorted off the courts.

Sakuno looked around, her thoughts wondering before the next match began. She would get to see Akutsu for the first time and she was interested. If he was as interesting as other made him out to be, she might like to draw him. She was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of a bright voice.

"Good luck Akutsu-senpai! I know you'll win!"

Swiftly spinning around, Sakuno got her first look at the infamous boy and he looked positively menacing. She would rather not have seen him. Taking her eyes from the imperious form, she sought out the voice she had heard before. Her eyes landed on a short boy. Another freshman. He wore the traditional clothing of a tennis club member and around his head he wore an oversized green headband. Oversized because she could see it falling over his eyes every few minutes as he bounced excitedly around Akutsu.

"Dan."

The boy paused in his movements and tilted his head to the side, his brown, doe-like eyes stared inquisitively, "Hai Akustu-senpai?"

"Shut up."

Sakuno was taken aback when Dan smiled widely at the retreating back of Yamabuki's looming ruffian. Fascinating… without thinking, Sakuno found herself standing before the boy. He looked at her, blinking a few times before smile.

"Hi! I'm Dan Taichi desu. Who are you?"

Sakuno felt a blush creep up her cheeks and she answered, admittedly a bit nervous, "R-Ryuuzaki Sakuno."

There was short silence in which he watched her curiously, "Ne… what school do you go to?"

"Seigaku. You go to Yamabuki right?"

"Hai! So you are our opponents then?" he smiled lightly, "Akutsu-senpai will definitely beat your player. He's the best."

Sakuno gave Dan a peculiar look. His statement wasn't malicious. No, it just showed how much faith he had in his teammate.

"You are friends with Akutsu-san?"

Dan seemed to mull over this queston for a moment before answering, "Hai, he is my idol and doesn't tell me to go away."

Sakuno smiled at this. It was a strange answer but if Dan, being as innocent as he appeared, could get along with Akutsu maybe he wasn't so bad.

"Ah! Its starting, come on," grabbing her hand, Dan pulled Sakuno to the gates to watch the match. Blushing at the contact, she allowed him to pull her.

To say she was stunned was an understatement. The start of the match was rough, with Akutsu appearing to threaten Ryoma at the net. Ryoma had then responded in kind by putting a well-placed drive volley in Akutsu's face. Despite the fact that Ryoma had made the comment that that had been compensation for what happened to Kachirou, Sakuno did not approve of violence. Her eyes shone with her disapproval.

The match moved on, Sakuno becoming engrossed with it. Both her and Dan cheered at one point or another but when it came time to switch courts, Sakuno turned to Dan who had begun to excitedly discuss the match with her. Feeling as though she was being watched, Sakuno returned her eyes to the courts. Ryoma was glaring at her. Recoiling at little she looked around uncomfortably. Maybe he was looking at someone else. Craning her neck around, she looked. No one else was there. Great, what did she do this time?

"Ne… why is he looking at you like that?"

Even Dan had noticed, "I don't know…"

The end of the match seemed to come quickly with Echizen winning with a cleverly placed drop shot. Silently cheering, Sakuno placed the incident behind her. Completely forgetting about the glare. As the two opponents left the court, Sakuno realized that Dan would be leaving soon. Acting on a whim, Sakuno called out to him.

"Dan-san?"

Looking at Sakuno, Dan answered, "Hai?"

"Would you… umm would you like to model for me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Model?"

Blushing red, Sakuno looked down, "Ano I draw… er… I'm an artist. So… you don't have to. You probably wouldn't want to," she rambled on as Dan's everlasting grin seemed to grow.

"Sure," now he was blushing a little as he dug in his pockets, "exchange phone numbers?"

Sakuno's blush deepened as she pulled out her cell phone, "Hai."

After programming their numbers in one another's phone, they parted ways.

"Ja ne Dan-san."

"Ja," he turned to leave but as he was walking away he yelled over his shoulder, "Call me Taichi!"

Staring after him, Sakuno found herself unable to stop smiling. He was such a happy person. Not to mention he was cute. Blushing once again, Sakuno turned around.

She found herself startled as she came face to face with many pairs of eyes. All of the Seigaku regulars (minus Tezuka), Tomoka, and the freshman trio were staring at her in astonishment.

Ryoma was first to speak, "He's from Yamabuki," it was a simple statement but it was spoken with a hint of irritation.

"…so?"

"Meaning he's from a rival team. Are you trying to give away our training methods?" he bit out harshly causing Sakuno to flinch.

"What… are you talking about?"

Ryoma grunted, "No, its not suspicious at all when you start talking to, and apparently hanging out with, members of other tennis clubs."

Sakuno glared at him, " What am I going to tell him? You practice and hit little green balls to each other over a net? Its not like I know the mechanics of the game, there's nothing for me to tell. And why would I give away your training methods? There's a certain amount of loyalty to a school that most people have. That includes _trust in peers_."

Ryoma's eyes seemed to bore into her and Sakuno shifted uncomfortable from foot to foot. Turning away from the fidgeting girl Ryoma spoke a phrase that often aggravated his opponents, "Mada mada dane."

~oOo~

It was a few weeks after the match and Sakuno was very confused. Tomoka wasn't around before school, after school, or even at lunch. It was a little weird since her best friend was always telling her about the latest gossip. Even Ryoma's behavior was iffy. He had been throwing her smug looks the whole week and it was getting on her nerves. None of this should have really concerned her. With Tomoka not around she could concentrate more on her art. Plus, when she did see Tomoka she acted in such a way that she was glad the girl was gone for the time being. Was it bad to say her best friend was grating on her nerves? No… the thing that bothered her was Ryoma. After the way he acted at the tournament, he shouldn't be going around throwing her self-satisfied looks.

"Sakuno-chan!"

Sakuno inwardly cringed at the loud screech.

"I really know how to jinx myself don't I?" she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that? You were mumbling," Tomoka was still louder than need be.

"Nothing Tomo-chan. Do you need something?" Sakuno asked, her mild irritation cleverly concealed beneath a soft smile.

"Oh my god! Guess what?!"

"What?"

"Ryoma-sama asked me out!"

Sakuno froze. Wait… what?

"Wha…?"

"He asked me out! You know how I haven't been around lately? Its because I've been with him, he just asked me out. I can't believe…"

Sakuno tuned the girl at this point. It all made sense now. The looks, why Tomoka wasn't around, everything. What was he trying to do?

"Tomo-chan," Sakuno interrupted the love-struck girl.

"Hai?"

"Can I talk to you… outside?"

Tomoka nodded and at her silent acquiesce; Sakuno led her outside the classroom. They had a good 10 or so minutes before class started so Sakuno didn't worry about time constraints.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Sakuno looked down for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts into coherent words, "Are you sure about this?"

"Nani? Sure about what?"

"Echizen-san? Are you sure you want to go out with him?"

Tomoka's eyes widened a bit and understanding flashed through her eyes, "Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be? Its every girls dream to be on his right arm."

"Ano… I was just wondering. Are you sure he really likes you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well he wouldn't have asked me out if he didn't," A feeling of dread overcame Sakuno, this really didn't seem right.

"What's with you giving me the third degree anyway?"

"Gomen Tomo-chan. I just don't think he's serious. I don't want you to get hurt."

Tomoka gave her a hard glare, "You're just jealous I'm going out with him, any girl would be. I just thought you would be different or at least happy for me."

"Wait, no. I-," Sakuno tried to explain.

Tomoka went on, "In fact… I don't think you should talk to me anymore. You're already at the bottom and I don't want you ruining my rep," with those words Tomoka returned to the room. Sakuno could only watch sadly at her friend's retreat. She could here her loud boasts and the sound of Horio telling her to shut up.

"Hmm some friend you have there," the voice from behind her just about had Sakuno jumping out of her skin.

Sakuno gawked at him only a moment before her look turned into a full blown glare, the hatred in her eyes apparent, "Are you happy now?"

Two weeks had gone by and apparently the two mismatched lovers were still going strong. It was lunch time and Sakuno was depressed. Tomoka had pretty much abandoned her and she really didn't have any other friends to fall back on. Sighing, she made her way to the roof. No one ever went up there so she should be okay. However, upon her arrival, she was greeted with the sight of someone she would rather not have seen. Echizen Ryoma. He was lounging back against the wall and, in lieu of her arrival, had opened his eyes to observe her. He said nothing as she made her way onto the rooftop completely, her eyes trained solely on his person. Sakuno really hadn't had any contact with the boy up until this point. She seemed hesitant and he stood, ready to leave since his peace had been disturbed but her voice stopped him.

"Why are you going out with Tomo-chan?" Sakuno asked him, eyes conveying her confusion, "You said your fan girls were annoying."

He smirked then, "What's the matter? Jealous?"

The question had Sakuno gaping at Ryoma in disbelief, "You have got to be kidding me. You're playing Tomo-chan to make me _jealous_?"

His smirked curved higher; he looked absolutely malicious. Stalking towards Sakuno until her back was pressed firmly against the rooftop's fence, he placed his hands on either side of her head and leaned down. Golden eyes flashed with dangerous intentions as he spoke, "Well, I guess it worked now didn't it?"

Flinching away from him, Sakuno vaguely recognized the sweet scent on his breath as that of the grape Ponta he was so fond of. He was close. Too close. Depserately trying to stave off the rapidly beating motion of her heart, Sakuno put her hands on his chest and pushed. Hard. The action obviously surprised Ryoma because he took a few steps back. Sakuno was staring at him with an odd look in her eyes.

"S-Stay a-away from me," she was stuttering again.

Ryoma quickly recovered from the surprise of being pushed away, "Tch. Stuttering again?"

"N-No," she paused and closed her eyes. Counting to ten she opened them again, "If you hurt her I swear you'll regret it."

He sneered at her then, "Yeah? I'm wondering why exactly you care what I do to her; she dropped you like that," he snapped his finger, the noise sounding harsh to Sakuno's ears.

"And what're you going to do if I just 'happen' to get tired of her," he looked thoughtful for a moment, "Come to think of it. I'm already tired of her. She's obnoxiously loud and clingy. I'd like to graduate with my ears and arms in tact."

Despite the nature of the remark, Sakuno found herself agreeing with Ryoma. Tomoka really could be loud and clingy. Obnoxiously so even. But she wasn't going to tell Ryoma that.

Letting out long suffering sigh Sakuno looked up at Ryoma with pleading eyes, "Just please, please don't hurt her."

Inwardly wincing, Sakuno wished she wouldn't have said that. The statement was just like handing over a pump to inflate his already ridiculously oversized ego.

"Fine."

"… nani?" Sakuno stared at him in astonishment. That was… unexpected. She had assumed he wouldn't care whether he hurt the girl or not. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

Sakuno smiled a bit, "Thank you Echizen-san," and with that she left, albeit she took an unnecessarily wide berth of his person upon her departure.

~oOo~

Another week had gone by and nothing special had occurred. Tomoka seemed to make it a point to speak especially loud about her relationship with Ryoma around her and she had begun to frequent the tennis courts, sketch book in hand. There was a little less than a month before her exhibition and for all it was worth… Sakuno wasn't excited. She had the idea of inviting Tomo-chan along but those plans were quickly squashed after a certain incident happened. She also needed to do a portrait. Ryoma was still her muse despite what had happened but she doubted she would do the portrait of him; even though it would be nice, he was quite attractive, it wouldn't be the wisest choice for her to have her eyes glued on his face every time she showed up to watch the tennis team practice. She had already called Dan and he said he would be happy to be her model for the time being. They boy had such an interesting air about him and for once she didn't let the opportunity slip up. Not a mention of the meeting was made to anyone, not ever her grandmother, lest Ryoma find out and go off on her for "fraternizing" with rival teams again.

Sakuno was in the art room. Her eyes stared absently at the colorful easels around her. She had done all 3 paintings already. Only one featured Ryoma… the first painting she had done. It was by far her favorite. The other two were conceptual, portraying life with symbolism and subtle detail. These were what drew Misaki-sensei to her art in the first place. The charcoal and pastel works were what she was having issues with. She knew she wanted to portraits but she wasn't really sure if she should make them all portraits of different people or if she should do some kind of contrast, involving at least 2 portraits- one with charcoal and the other with pastel.

Sakuno let a weary sigh escaper her lips. Shifting, she pulled her knees up and in the process placed her feet on the stools small seat. Her head went in her hands and she looked straight ahead.

"Stupid Echizen. If he wasn't such a cocky bastard then I wouldn't have to have these problems," she mumbled under her breath before silence once again settled in the room.

BANG!

The door to the art room flew open, banging against the wall with a resounding clang that had Sakuno jumping a mile high.

"SAKUNO!!!"

Well… at least she knew gravity worked. Yet again, due to Tomoka's loud voice, Sakuno found herself on the ground. The impact had been painful and she held her head at the sharp pain there.

"Sakuno!" the girls wail once again alerted Sakuno to another's presence in the room. Right.... something was wrong.

"Nani?" Sakuno couldn't keep the contempt out of her voice, never mind the fact that she wasn't trying to.

Tomoka face appeared in front of her and Sakuno watched the tears stream down the girls face. Idly, Sakuno wondered if Tomoka had ever been to Niagra Falls. The trail of tears reminded her of the large waterfall she had seen in picture books.

"H-He b-broke up with me!!!"

Sakuno stared at her blankly for a moment before it finally clicked. She had to resist the urge to say 'I told you so'. It wouldn't exactly be appropriate for the given situation.

Wrapping her arms around the hysterical girl, Sakuno spoke soothing words, "Shh… its okay."

Finally, the girl calmed down, her red puffy eyes looking gratefully at the young artist.

"What happened?"

"W-Well I was talking about how I should sit with him and the other tennis regulars at lunch and I guess he got mad. H-He said he didn't want to do this anymore and that he never liked me in the first place. And he said I w-was ugly and too loud."

Sakuno's eyes narrowed, no doubt the boy had said more. She knew how he was but she hid her anger for the time being.

Standing, Sakuno looked down at Tomoka, her face carefully neutral.

"S-Sakuno?" she looked confused.

"I hope you understand that I'm only doing this because I don't like to see anyone cry. You cut all ties…." Sakuno trailed off.

Looking frantic, Tomoka spoke up quickly, "No no! I wasn't- I didn't mean that!"

Sakuno looked down at her despondently, "How many times are you going to do this to me Tomo-chan? I'm not some rag doll you can just toss around and go pick up later when you feel like playing again."

"Sakuno, I-"

"I'm tired of it. Bye Tomoka."

Sakuno turned and left the room. That was hard, Tomoka was her best friend but this always seemed to happen. She found some more popular friends and she left her. When something happened between Tomoka and her "new friends" she always came back, begging for forgiveness. Sakuno always forgave her… except for this time. It would take a lot more than a half-hearted apology to win her over this time. But for the time being she had something to take care of. He agreed not to hurt her…

He was walking towards the gates of the school when she found him. Jogging over, she came to stand in front of him. He seemed surprised, but the surprise was quickly replaced with a blank mask.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her!"

He stared at her impassively, "Hurt her? What are you talking about?

"Tomo-chan?"

He looked perplexed for a moment before it seemed to click, "Osakada? I didn't touch her."

Sakuno was furious, "Don't give me that bullshit. You hurt her. _Emotionally_. Or does that word mean nothing to you? She loved you!"

"She loved me?" he gave a rye laugh, his words coming ever more resentful, "If anything is bullshit, then its those three words. Osakada doesn't even _know _me. She's just like every other self-absorbed bimbo trying to move up a little more on the social rungs of the ladder. Why should I waste my _emotions _on people who are only using me? They don't care so I'm not going to pretend like I give a fuck," his smoldering gaze stared directly into her wide, brown orbs, "So Ryuuzaki, how exactly are defining love? If its what I've been seeing then I sure as hell don't want a damn thing to do with it."

Sakuno eyes were large, the shock apparent in her features. Whatever it was she was expecting, it definitely wasn't that outburst.

* * *

**  
A/N:** And things get more complicated. I don't really like this chapter that much. There are some parts that I like, but the things I don't like outweigh the things I do. Does it seem sloppy to you guys? I think I'll redo it…

Uh for next chapter there's going to be two serious talks, both involving Sakuno and two other characters. Till next time, read and review please.


End file.
